In the current Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLED) and Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD), there is a usual problem of lower brightness. This problem is caused by that the anodes in the OLEDs and the pixel electrodes and common electrodes in the LCDs are generally made of Indium Tin Oxides (ITO) with the refractive index of 1.8, there is a relative large refractive index difference between the ITO film and a glass substrate with the refractive index of 1.5. When incident light is irradiated to the glass substrate after passing the ITO film, part of the incident light will be subjected to total reflection, thus the light emitted from the glass substrate will be subjected to loss problem, thereby directly affecting the display brightness of OLEDs and LCDs.